Tears and Rain
by xLady-Helenax
Summary: When Naruto runs off from an argument between him and Sasuke, both of them take the time to think of what's going on in their lives and their relationship with one another... One shot. Sasunaru.


**Ahem... this is the result of my 11:30 pm muses-attack. (I'll update HDSK soon. Editing and such is alot of work when you have alot of homework for the courses you are taking xD)**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Naruto, or _anything_ related to it.  
**

_Except for the idea of "Gangster Pimpin Robot Pirate Ninja Lee". But I was slightly drunk and very tired when I drew him ._

**Dedicated to all my little friendlies who put up with me. I'm sorry I suck so much xD**

**On with the story! -brandishes sword- **

**xox xox**

As the rain poured down relentlessly on the Leaf Village, Uzumaki Naruto did not seek shelter from it. He could be found sitting on the top of the 4th Hokage monument, staring blankly at the horizon of Konoha. His knees were pulled against his chest; his arms wrapped around them to keep them securely stuck, and his chin perched against his knees. The rain did not bother him one bit.

If anything, he welcomed it. At least something knew how he felt.

He had until recently been spending his free afternoon off with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, but left soon after, completely enraged.

Normally, insults from the stupid teme didn't bother him all that much. It was normally an insult to his personality, strength, or whatever he had just done that he didn't overly approve of. His recent insult (Naruto preferred to call it a stab in the face) hit him deep though.

Something about Sasuke screaming "_you know nothing about what it's like to feel betrayed and alone!_"

Stupid Uchiha…

"If you only knew, teme…" he whispered into the grey.

Everyone knew about that 'incident'. The betrayal that Sasuke experianced. Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, killed the entire Uchiha clan – murdering his parent's right in front of the young Sasuke. Sasuke turned ice cold, vowing to avenge his family and kill Itachi, no matter what the costs.

He responded to no one but got all the attention, thought everyone beneath him while many thought highly of him, and gloated against his lesser, like Naruto.

Naruto hated Sasuke for it.

He was more jealous if anything, for all the attention Sasuke received. People cared about him, even if it were just for his looks and skills, not his personality.

"If you only knew …" he sighed, hiding his face in his knees.

His emotions would camouflage well with the rain, wouldn't they?

**xox xox**

Sasuke had left Sakura for the afternoon shortly after Naruto left. She didn't bother stopping him. It was clear their day had been spoiled. And though it wouldn't dare be voiced, it was _plainly_ obvious whose fault it was. He wasn't thinking about Naruto when he said those things. Scratch that. He wasn't thinking _at all._

Sasuke walked, umbrella-less, through the barren streets of Konoha. His hands were crammed into his pockets, but his shoulders were not hunched. The rain made no difference to him. He wouldn't melt and die if he got wet.

His feet were walking for him. Sasuke didn't care where they lead him. Step by step, he divulged further into questions that he hadn't cared to answer before.

"_What is it I don't know that made him angry?_" he thought.

There was so much about Naruto everyone thought they knew, when really, they knew nothing about him. The persona he led them all to believe was that he was an attention-seeking idiot, who could never be a ninja. The latter was proved wrong over time. The former was still in his blood.

Sasuke knew that the entire village hated Naruto. He knew why. That Kyuubi inside of him took away their beloved Yondaime, and Naruto was to blame. Were they so blinded in their grief to realize that Naruto wasn't a traitor, but a savior?

"_That can't be the only thing…_" he thought.

"_Who betrayed Naruto?_"

**xox xox**

The rain had not let up yet. Until Naruto cheered up, he was convinced that the rain would let him be like this. You can't stay bottled up forever. The pain you feel hurts those around you, too.

As a person approached, Naruto tensed up. He knew who that chakra belonged to, and he wasn't sure whether he wanted to welcome it. It wasn't being controlled in the least. Why? For such a promising student...

_Stupid teme_.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, standing directly behind him.

"What do you want, teme?" he muttered, the sadness plain in his voice.

Sasuke looked out to the horizon, where Naruto was looking. The rain made him feel guilty. It was Naruto's rain, and he caused it.

He didn't respond to Naruto; he instead moved to take a spot next to him, mimicking the other boys seating position. He continued to stare out in front of him, like Naruto.

"I asked you a question," Naruto continued, barely saying that before being interrupted.

"What don't I know dobe?"

Naruto paused. He didn't bother to make a "_what do you mean_?" remark to hide from the question. It was obvious what it was.

"Of being lonely? I thought you were the expert on that," he snapped. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, Naruto. Who betrayed you?"

Naruto's eyes flickered towards the Uchiha, before settling against the horizon once again.

Wasn't it obvious who had betrayed him? It was only a short while ago.

"If someone hurt you, I'll beat them to a …"

"You'd just be causing self-afflicted wounds, Sasuke."

It was then that Sasuke realized.

Naruto had never had anyone close to him to betray him before. As of his pre-genin days, the only person to care was Iruka, who would never betray anyone so long as he lived. Once he became a genin, he met Sakura, Kakashi and himself.

Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji… these were all friends.

…

Was Sasuke more than 'just a friend' to Naruto?

Did he want to be more than a friend to Naruto?

…

Of course he did.

"Naruto, I –"

"You get it, don't you?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto curled deeper against himself. Sasuke now knew one of the biggest secrets of Uzumaki Naruto; the boy whose life had been on display ever since he was born. Was Naruto ashamed of that secret? Was that why he pulled against himself even tighter?

Sasuke reached his hand out softly, watching for Naruto's reaction. He knew he wouldn't pull away from him. But he didn't fall into the touch either.

His left hand covered Naruto's right, bringing it away from his face. He was so warm compared to Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his hand around Naruto's; resting it on the wet ground between them. He could already feel the heat from his hands.

With one arm gone, Sasuke could see Naruto's tear stained face. The rain couldn't hide it from him. He didn't even have to look at his puffy eyes to know that Naruto had been crying – he saw the difference between tears and rain.

Sasuke reached his free right hand and cupped Naruto's cheek, using his finger to brush away the tears and water trickling down his face. Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke; his eyes open wide with a mixture of sadness and surprise. They quickly changed to eyes of hope and comfort – he'd been waiting for Sasuke's touch for a long time.

"Promise me that if I ever betray you like that again, don't run away from me –"

"Sasuke…"

"Please, Naruto. Promise me."

Naruto's grip in Sasuke's hand changed. His fingers found themselves lacing in between Sasuke's – they would warm him up over time.

He bent his head down, a little happy smile on his face. He lifted it back up with a smile. Not a ridiculous, determined Naruto smile. A smile for someone who was close to Naruto; a smile just for Sasuke.

…

The rain had stopped.

**xox xox**

** Thanks for reading the whole way through! **

**Did anyone catch the double-entendre I _accidentally_ found myself putting in there?  
**

**If you were curious about _Gangsta Pimpin Robot Pirate Ninja Lee_, I might scan it and upload it onto photobucket sometime. If you want the linky too it, to see what a slightly-drunk, sugar high, game-wired picture of Lee looks like as a pimp, bugger me about it.**

_Is anyone a fan of Ouran High School Host Club? I might write a fic for that next, after updating HDSK. Either some spiffy Kaoru x Hikaru fluff, Honey x Mori fluff, or Haruhi and (Tamaki or Kyouya) fluff. Apparently, I like fluff xD_

** Ja Ne! -hearts- xLHx**_  
_


End file.
